Total Drama:The Return
by notu123
Summary: 16 old and 16 new contestants. 2 winners. 10 million dollars each. APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a season 4 of TD 16 old and 16 knew campers APPS OPEN! It will be on the island again. 2 winners. 10 MILLION FOR EACH WINNER!

What apps should look like:

**Info**

Name:

Gender:

Nationality:

Stereotype:

**Appearance**

Physically:

Normal:

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

**Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Fears:

Kind of friends?:

Kind of enemies?:

Other:

Just saying Duncan, Noah, Geoff, Izzy, Courtney, and Heather are already in. And should I use Justin or Alejandro? Who else should I use? APPS OPEN!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I have decided the originals being used.

Guys: Duncan, Noah, Geoff, Harold, Owen, Justin, Trent and Tyler

Girls: Izzy, Heather, Courtney, Leshawna, Bridget, Beth, Lindsay and Gwen

Knew contestants are:

Guys:

Kalvin the flirty hothead

Calvin the physco fireworks expert and his raccoon Ace

Todd the flirty trickster

Michael the sweet and shy guy

Brett the insane baseball player

Rei the silent jerk

John the carefree jokste

(this one is my character) Tim the biker/delinquent

Girls:

Danielle "Dixie" the hyper cowgirl

Kaia "Frosty" the actress

Thunder the strong silent one and her dog Chewie

Jenna the popular heart breaker

Valery the Heather and Alejandro combo

Juliet the adventurous musician

Kurisutaru "Crystal" the energetic animal lover

Tonia the kind beauty queen

Ok that is everyone but who should host aftermath

A: Sadie and Katie

B: Sierra and Cody

C: Alejandro and Blainley

The 1st chapter should be up soon by!


	3. Chapter 3: Not so happy campers, Again

I changed Kalvin the hothead's name to Kevin because it is too much like Calvin I've also added another aftermath option which is Dj, Dj's mama and bunny.

"Yo, Chris McLean here with season 4 of total drama! We have 16 old and 16 knew contestants, 2 winners, and 10 million dollars of prize money! As you can see we are back on the island here." The camera zooms out and you can see the dock of shame, the killer bass and screaming gopher cabins, and the communal washrooms. Chris flashes one of his award winning styles and then continues. "Our original 16 contestants should arrive soon. They will probably be a little P. when they get hers because I told them we were having a party at a 5 star hotel." A boat comes into view and out steps Noah. "Here is everyone's favorite brainiac Noah.

"Hey Chris you think you could have been a little more original" Noah stated.

"Aren't you surprised you are here?"

"No I saw the commercials for this season." Chris just stood there in shock. Suddenly a huge wave approached them.

"Hey guys" Bridget yelled over the roaring waves as she surfed. She slid onto the shore then jumped off with a backflip.

"Nice entrance" Chris said.

"Thanks." The next boat pulled up with blasting music and Geoff jumped of the boat doing a backflip.

"Can everyone do a backflip except me?" Noah yelled. The next boat pulled up and out stepped out Lindsay and Beth.

"Wait Bertha aren't we supposed to be at a hotel?" Lindsay said

"I thought we were" Beth said.

"Finally someone is surprised" Chris shouted. The next boat arrived and Duncan jumped of clearly angry. He grabbed Chris by his shirt and held up a fist threateningly

"I don't like surprises" Duncan said.

"Well I could send you back to juvy." With this Duncan shoved Chris of the dock and into the ocean. "NO MY HAIR!" Duncan and Geoff exchanged a fist bump. All of a sudden a helicopter appeared overhead. "Tyler is skydiving in this time", Chris said soaking and applying hair gel to his hair.

(Cuts to Tyler in the helicopter)

"It's go time!" Tyler said. He ran and jumped off of the helicopter. As he fell from the sky he realized he forget his parachute. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He went right through the roof of the killer bass cabin.

"Medic" Chris yelled as chef went inside of the killer bass next boat pulled up Leshawna and Gwen stepped out

"Oh no you didn't" Leshawna said as she pushed Chris into the ocean. NOOO, MY HAIR, AGAIN!. Leshawna and Gwen laughed and high fived.

"Hey pasty". Duncan said as he saw Gwen.

"Sup delinquent" Gwen responded. They then hugged and Courtney stepped off the next boat.

"Boyfreind stealer" Courtney grumbled as she passed Gwen.

"Ooohh tensiony" Chris said as he fixed his hair. Trent then came off the next boat with his gutair in hand.

"Not what most 5 star hotels look like" Trent muttered.

"YAAAAHOOO!" Izzy screamed as she swung in on a vine. "Where's my big O." As if on cue Owen stepped of the next boat.

"YAH!" he shouted. "Awesome to see you all again. Yay Izzy and Noah are here". He then squeezed them both in a big bear hug.

"Agh, can't breathe." Noah squeaked. Justin then stepped of the next boat and smiled. Everyone was unaffected.

"I guess I lost my magic touch, haven't got a modeling job in months." Harold stepped of the next boat.

"Gosh" he said. "I thought we would be at a hotel." The next boat pulled up and everyone on the dock glared at none other than heather.

"Chris, couldn't you have left her out this season?" Gwen asked.

"Nope" Chris said. "She's the best ratings booster. Really stirs up the drama. Well those are all of our old contestants." He added.

"Wait there are new contestants?" Everyone except Noah shouted.

You guys should really watch the commercials, he stated.

**What will the old contestants think of the new ones? What friendships and pairings will be made? Will Chris ever get all the salt out of his hair?**

the next chapter will be longer this was just the kick off chapter


	4. Chapter 4: The Newbies

**Confessional Cam**

Duncan: "Fresh meat, nice. These newbies are going down!"

Geoff: "WOOHOO! Another season! And there's gonna be new people to party with too! WOOHOO!"

Lindsay: "I'm so confused. But oh well me and Berta are going to be the final 2, I just know it. EEEEHHHH!"

Heather: "This will be easy to win. I won once I can do it again And maybe some of these newbies can be in my knew alliance."

**End Confessional **

Another boat pulled up and out stepped a light skinned girl with curly short brown hair. She wore a red short sleeved top with her stomach showing, black fingerless gloves, denim cut up shorts and black cowboy boots.

"Here is our first knew contestant Dixie." Said Chris

"Yeeha, howdy y'all" Dixie said.

"OMG you live on a farm too?" Beth squealed. But they were all interrupted as fireworks shot out of the sky and in glowing red letters it said "Calvin is in the house." A boat pulled up and out stepped a guy with spiked blonde hair, a red and black striped t-shirt and black shorts

"I already like this guy" Geoff, Duncan, and Izzy all shouted in unison as Lindsay and Beth cowered behind their bags in fear.

"I think that beat's Bridget and Tyler's entrance combine, nice job Cal" Chris stated. As Calvin's boat pulled away a raccoon jumped of the side and attacked Chris' face. Most campers and Chef fell over they were laughing so hard.

"I guess my little buddy is sensing some bad vibes from Chris." Calvin stated, "but that means…YOU'RE ONE OF THEM" he yelled as he tackled Chris into the ocean

"MY HAIR!" Chris screamed. Everyone was now in shedding tears of laughter, except for Geoff and Bridget who were making out. The next boat pulled up and out stepped a tan guy with red spiked hair. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a blue t-shirt on top, Khaki pants and a shark tooth necklace.

"Todd what's up" Chris said.

"Awesome to meet you Chris I think you're awesome" he said as he patted Chris on the back. Chris didn't realize he had put a "kick me" sticky note on his back and Duncan kicked him into the ocean

"Can you guys really get more orig-" Noah said as he was interrupted by Chris' usual scream

**Confessional Cam**

Harold: I'm pretty intimidated right now; only 3 knew contestants and we have a hyperactive cowgirl, a physco fireworks expert and a prankster. (he gulps)

Beth: I'm sure me and Dixie will be great friends

Geoff: I really need to invite that Calvin guy to my next party. Fireworks! How awesome would that be!

**End Confessional**

A girl with a light tan and brown wavy hair stepped of the next boat. She wore a light blue top with a rhinestone and dark blue dreams with sparkles.

"Kaia what's up?" Chris asked.

"Chris how could you?" She screamed. "And Owen why did you eat my son? Leshawna how could you? After you saved me from the cowboys?

"Ummm okay?" Chris said confused.

The next boat pulled up and out came 4 more contestants. First came a shy looking Mexican with black hair and coal like eyes. He wore a navy blue polo and brown carve pants. Next was a muscular girl black hair and yellow-orange eyes. She wore a Black "Escape the Fate" T-shirt. Black muddy jeans with a chain, black army boots and a red bandanna around mouth and neck. After her was a tall, but skinny girl with long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore A blue halter neck top with Blue Denim Shorts that go to her midthigh and Nike Trainers. The final person to step off the boat was a Japanese kid whoh had jet black hair and gold eyes. He wore a black button up shirt with a white tie with a yellow bass clef at the bottom and black skinny jeans.

"Here we have the shy kid Micheal, Thunder the strong chick, Jenna the popular and this emoey kid named Rei. They all went onto the dock without a word to Chris. After the boat was about to leave a black and white dog followed Thunder. The next boat held a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore a lime green top with gray pants and sandals.

"Hi everyone nice to meet you all" she said.

"Everyone this is Valery" Chris stated.

"I hope I can be friends with a lot of you" she said.

**Confessional Cam**

Gwen: Valery seems really…

Beth: …Nice….

Bridget:…Cool…

Geoff : …Awesome…

Leshawna: …All right in my book…

Harold:…Amazing…

Trent:…Fun to be around…

Heather: Oh she's good. She may have everyone else fooled but I know she is way too nice. It's Alejandro all over again. Wait I'll just let her take out all the strong players and then take her out. She will not fool me.

Valery: I'm just going to trick everyone into thinking I'm nice. I think I'll find a few people to join an alliance with me. This will be too easy.

**End Confessional **

A motorcycle zoomed out from the sky and onto the dock of shame. Off the motorcycle stepped a guy with long black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket with a white V-neck underneath. He wore baggy jeans with chains hanging from them.

"How's it going Tim"

"Alright," Tim answered

"Dude how did you motorcycle fly?" Tyler asked.

"It didn't" Tim replied "I had a helicopter drop it from the sky. Off the next boat came 2 guys. One wore a black "Linkin Park" T-shirt, black jeans, Army boots and an animal tooth necklace. He was extremely muscular at the arms and red spiked hair. The other guy had blonde hair. He wore a black and red shirt with a white plaid jacket, khaki shorts, gray baseball shoes and a green baseball cap.

"Here is Kelvin the hothead and Brett the baseball player. Brett picked up a baseball and bat from his luggage and hit the baseball a good 400 feet into the ocean. The next boat came with the final 4 contestants. The first was a girl with long raven hair tied in a messy ponytail. She wore A red ruffled tank top, a sleeveless yellow hooded vest, super short denim shorts, green sneakers, blue fingerless gloves, an orange headband with a bow, and gold hoop earrings. The next contestant had honey brown hair in a mop top. He wore a white button down shirt with a dark brown vest on top and black jeans. The next contestant was probably a model. She had hip length silky smooth platinum blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail with long side swept bangs that fell into her eyes. She had bright delicate silver eyes and the perfect curved hourglass figure with flawless porcelain white skin. She wore a light pink off the shoulder top, pink sandals, and a knee length white skirt. The final contestant wore a short-sleeved of the should green top, long slightly-scrunched up green fingerless gloves, white capris, long green Converse, and a green bandana.

"Now that we have Crystal the animal lover, John the jokester, Tonia the beauty queen and Juliet the musician we can get started. Meet at the campfire pit in 5 minutes for me to explain the rules for this season." Chris said.

**What will the teams be? What will be the first challenge? Who will be eliminated?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Games Begin

**Hello Everyone. It was very close between Cody and Sierra vs. Alejandro and Blaineley to see who host the aftermath but the winner was...**

…

…

…

…

…

…**.**

**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

…**..**

**Haha you thought I would tell you now? What fun is that I want more vote's people. And should I use Dj, Dj's Mama and Bunny? Oh well on with the story.**

"Alright campers here are how things will work this season." Chris said. All the 32 campers were seated on tree stumps in front of him at the campfire pit. "2 off you will win 30 won't." He continued. "Every episode is elimination no rewards. Now we will select your teams. Owen and Duncan since you won the 1st 2 seasons you are team captains"

"Cool" They both said.

"What about me?" Heather protested.

"Producers wanted 2 of the same gender captains. You must pick boy, girl, boy, girl Owen you get first pick."

"IZZY!" Owen yelled without hesitation.

"Gwen" Duncan said.

"The rest of your team will now be randomly selected" Chris said.

"Wait don't we get to pick our entire team?" Duncan yelled.

"Nope." Chris replied. Owen's team ended up being Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Trent, Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Bridget, Michael, Rei, John, Brett, Juliet, Tonia, Jenna, and Kaia. Duncan's team was Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Tyler, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Courtney, Kelvin, Calvin, Todd, Tim, Dixie, Thunder, Valery, and Crystal. Owen's team will be known as the Eating Gophers and Duncan's team will be the Criminal Bass. "Today's challenge will be simple. Each team must pick 5 contestants to represent them in rap battles.

**Eating Gophers**

"Who should we use?" Juliet questioned.

"Well you and Trent obviously because you can sing." Jenna said.

"I agree." Trent said.

"Who else?" Brett asked.

"I will" Geoff, Tonia and John said simultaneously.

"I guess we will use Juliet, Trent, Geoff, Tonia and John than" Michael said.

**Criminal Bass**

"So we have Me, Mcgrady (Harold), Cowgirl (Dixie), awesome explosives guy (Calvin), and uptight CIT (Courtney)" Duncan said.

"Would it hurt to use our real names?" Thunder asked.

"I'm not good at memorizing names Lightning." Duncan replied.

"What about Courtney?" Tyler asked.

"I just don't like her" Duncan replied.

**Rap Battle Stage**

"After each battle Me and Chef will decided who, are first 2 competitors are Calvin and Geoff. Geoff you're first.

"I wear a cowboy hat

You're not all that

I'll get Brett to hit you with a baseball bat

I came to party

And win the cash

Don't need your fireworks

You're a piece of trash!"

"Calvin you're up" Chris said.

"My name is Calvin

I'm a bit strange

I have a raccoon

His name is ace

I'll shoot fireworks

Into space!"

"GEOFF WINS!" Chris yelled. "Next up are Duncan and Trent. Trent you're first."

"I play the guitar

In this contest I will go far

I'm a music man

This rap is my jam

Listen criminal

You're going down

Because I'm the best rapper around!"

"Duncan you're turn" Chris said.

"I hate this show

I really do

I hate Chris and Chef, even the camera crew

But I'm here to win

And I will

You won't beat me guitar dude

Cuz I'm the best.

"Trent wins because Duncan made fun of me and Chef. Next up are Courtney and Tonia. Courtney you go first."

My name is Courtney

I'm a CIT

I'm gonna be winin'

Won't lose to no beauty queen."

Tonia you're up

"I-I can't do this." Tonia said ready to burst into tears and ran away.

"Well I guess Courtney wins then." Chris said.

**Confessional Cam**

Geoff: "That's lame"

Leshawna: "Not cool girl"

Tonia: "I don't know what happened. I just cracked under the pressure. If we don't win I'm sure to get the boot."

**End Confessional**

"Next is Dixie vs. Juliet. Juliet is first."

"I'm a musical girl

I'm adventurous too

I'll steal Chris's hair gel while he sleeps

I'm Juliet and I will win."

"AUTIMATIC DISQUALIFICATION FOR MENTCHINIG THE STEALING OF MY HAIRGEL! DIXIE WINS!" Chris yelled. "For the Final rap battle we have Harold vs. John. John you go first."

"I'm Carefree

I'm a jokester

Knock knock

Who's there

John's in the house

He'll win this competition

Yah!"

"Harold you're up." Chris said.

(Harold starts beat boxing like there's no tomorrow)

"Hmm tough call but I think the Criminal Bass win!" Chris yelled. The Criminal Bass rush to Harold and lift him into the air while the Eating Gophers hang their heads in defeat. "Eating Gophers you will have to vote of one of your own tonight. Sucks to be you guys.

**Campfire Ceremony.**

"There are 15 marshmallows on this plate but only 16 of you. When I toss you a marshmallow you are safe." Chris said. "Izzy, Geoff, Heather, Bridget, Trent, Michael, Rei, Leshawna, Noah, Kaia, Jenna, and Brett. There are 3 marshmallows left but 4 campers. Owen you didn't do the best job leading today. John you lost the final rap battle. Tonia cracked under the pressure. And Juliet was disqualified. The next 2 Marshmallows go to Owen and Juliet." John and Tonia were visibly sweating and shaking in their seats. "The final Marshmallow of the night goes to

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

….

…

…..

…..

Tonia." Tonia let out a sigh of relief as John walked over to the dock of shame.

"No hard feelings guys I had a fun time." John then got onto the oat and sailed away.

**Later that night**

Trent and Juliet were sneaking around Chris's private trailer.

"Let's teach him a lesson about disqualifying you." Trent said

"Yah."Juliet agreed. They snuck inside the cabin. Chris was asleep and they stole all 47 bottles of hair gel that Chris had.

"Haha that was awesome." Juliet snickered.

"Yah now let's get out of here."

**Even later that night**

Gwen and Duncan were sneaking around Chris's private trailer.

"This sucks." Gwen said.

"I know someone already took Chris's hair gel" Dunan Replied.

"Whatever lets draw a mustache on his face with marker." Gwen snickered

"I like the way you think pasty." Duncan replied.

**Even Later than that**

Todd was sneaking around Chris's trailer.

"Wow all his hair gel is already gone and he has a sharpie mustache on his face. My wirk here is done then."

**Who be the next camper eliminated? Will Trent and Juliet become more than friends? Will anyone besides heather figure out Valery's true intensions?**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Alliance

**Hello everyone! If you have any suggestions for challenges please comment because I don't think I will be able to come up with 32 on my own. Enjoy this chapter.**

Everyone was eating there um "breakfast" when Chris announced the next challenge. "Hello campers today's challenge will be…EXTREME DODGEBALL!"

"What's so extreme about it?" Noah asked.

"Nothing but the producers liked the name." Chris replied.

**Confessional Cam**

Valerie: "As I said before I am trying to get 2 alliance members to vote with me and I think I know who"

**End Confessional**

After breakfast Valerie told Beth and Lindsay to meet her at the back of the Criminal Bass cabin.

"Hey guys I really don't want to but I think we should start an alliance for safety. Valery said.

"I don't know me and Lindsay have had some bad alliance experiences. Beth replied.

"It's okay if you don't join I just think it would be a good idea so we can all get farther in the competition. You can leave the alliance whenever you want and I won't get mad or vote you of." Valery continued.

"Really?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yep." Valery replied.

"Were both in then." Beth said.

**Confessional Cam**

Beth: I'm really happy that I now have 2 people I can trust no matter what. I'm sure Valery is really nice and will be a much better and fairer alliance leader than Heather ever was."

Lindsay: Me, Bethany, and Vlanery will be the best alliance ever eeehhhh.!"

Valery: Like taking candy from a baby.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to write a short chapter on how Valery will plan to win. How long will Valery's alliance last? Who will win the dodge ball challenge? Will Lindsay and Beth figure out Valery's intentions? **


	7. Chapter 7:There's a New Gopher in Town

**Hello. Time for some doge ball. Who will win? Who will be voted off? Find out in this chapter.**

**Dodge Ball Court**

"There will be one round and one round only. Each team pick 6 contestants to represent your team." Chris said.

**Criminal Bass**

Since I'm team captain I'll pick who plays." Duncan stated. "The six best players will obviously be me, Cowgirl (Dixie), Calvin, Kelvin, Courtney and Lightning.

"My name is Thunder not lightning you idiot!" Thunder yelled

"I know but I think lightning suits you better." Duncan replied.

"Whatever" Thunder said.

**Eating Gophers**

"Owen since you're captain I think you should pick who plays" Bridget said.

"Yah about that I'm resigning as captain. I'm giving it to someone who is much smarter than me and is also my best buddy. Noah."

"Oh joy." Noah said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Well you guys need a new name then" Chris said as he heard this. "This team's new name is THE SARCASTIC GOPHERS!

"Ok then." Noah said. "Representing our team in dodge ball will be Owen, Geoff, Leshawna, Brett, Bridget and Juliet."

"Captains have to play" Chris said.

**Confessional Cam**

Bridget: "We"

Michael: "Are"

Kaia: "So"

Rei: "DEAD! I mean I doubt we would win anyway. We have a fat boy, party dude, sister, crazy baseball kid, surfer girl, and musician chick anyway. Not exactly the best dodge ball team ever assembled. Who am I kidding? My team sucks.

Duncan: This will be a piece of cake. (He cracks his knuckles)

Noah: Ok I'm a terrible dodge ball player but I think we might have a small chance.

**End Confessional**

**Sarcastic Gophers**

"Ok" Noah said. "I'll replace Bridget then."

"LETS GO GOPHERS" Brett screamed.

**Dodge Ball Court**

The 12 players were ready for action, excluding Noah who desperately hoped he wouldn't die.

"GO!" Chris screamed.

Kelvin rushed to the dodgeballs and pegged Geoff in the face immediately. Leshawna countered by hitting Dixie. Noah was cowering in the back. Eventually it was 3 on 2. Thunder, Kelvin and Duncan vs. Brett and Noah.

"I got this dude." Brett said. "FOR NARNIA!" he screamed as he pegged Duncan in the Nuts.

"Why is it always the kiwi's" he whimpered. Courtney, Chris, And Chef were laughing as most of the male campers were wincing. Thunder and Brett simultaneously pegged dodgeballs at each other they were both hit and out of the challenge.

"YAY WE WIN! Gwen yelled."

"Not yet Noah is still in" Crystal said.

"He won't last 10 seconds." Rei said shaking his head. It was now Kelvin vs. Noah. Sorry Know-it-all. Kelvin said as he threw a speeding dodgeball at Noah. What happened next shocked everyone. Noah caught it.

"YAY!" The Gophers screamed as they lifted him up into the air. The Bass just sat there in shock.

"Alright Bass cast you're votes and I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight.

**Confessional Cam**

Gwen: "Should I really need to say I'm voting for Courtney."

Courtney: "Duncan is going down."

Valery: Me, Beth and Lindsay are voting for the biggest threat. And there is only one person who might challenge me for leadership of the team. Who do you think it is?

**End Confessional**

**Campfire Ceremony**

"15 marshmallows and 16 contestants." Chris said. "Marshmallows go to Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Harold, Tyler, Valery, Crystal, Todd, Tim who I think personally could have won you this challenge. The rest of you got at least one vote. Gwen, Calvin and Dixie are safe. 4 campers, 3 marshmallows. The next 2 safe are….

….

…..

…

…

….

…..

Duncan and Thunder." Kelvin was shaking in his seat and sweating but Courtney was just sitting there calmly. "The final Marshmallow goes to…..

…..

…

…

…

…

…..

….

…..

…

…

…

….

…

…

…..

…

…

….

…

…..

…

…..

…

…..

…..

Kelvin! Kelvin let out a sigh of relief and Courtney looked like she was about to explode but she got hit with a tranquilizer dart. "Nice job Chef. We did that so she doesn't start spazzing out and threatening to sue us." Chef threw the unconscious Courtney on the Boat of Losers and it sailed away.

**Confessional Cam**

Kelvin: "That was way too close. Oh well at least I'm still here."

Duncan and Gwen: "Thank god she's gone."They said simultaneously.

Valery: That's right I thought Courtney was the biggest threat and I knew Duncan and Gwen would vote for her.

**End Confessional**

**Will Noah serve well as the Gophers knew leader? Can Valery get whoever she wants voted off? Will Chris get the Narnia books to not sue for Brett's battle cry?**


	8. Chapter 8: Boot Camp

**Hola people! This next chapter will have some knew alliances or maybe not. You will just have to read and find out.**

"Hello campers" Chris said. The campers were all gathered outside. "Today's challenge will be a boot camp. Yep just like in season 1 and chef is hosting again. And this challenge is special. Losers have to eliminate **two** players. So you might want to do well in this challenge."

**Beach**

"The first part this challenge will be holding up a canoe." Chris said. After 5 hours Lindsay's arms were so sore she couldn't take it anymore and dropped out.

**Obstacle Course**

"You will now have to do this obstacle course. If you don't finish you are out." Chef yelled. Owen, Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Michael, Kaia, Jenna, Harold, Tyler, Justin, Beth and Crystal and Valery could not complete the obstacle course. Each team now had 8 players left.

**Confessional Cam**

Kelvin: "Last challenge I was almost eliminated so I decided I should start an alliance"

**End Confessional**

**Behind Criminal Bass Cabin**

Kelvin, Thunder, and Tim were all sitting behind the Criminal Bass cabin.

"Why are we here Kelvin?" Tim asked.

I think we are the three strongest Bass and we should start an alliance so no one votes us off.

"I'm in." Thunder said.

"I'll be in your alliance as long as you don't think you're the leader." Tim said.

"Of course not, were all equal dude." Kelvin replied.

**Woods**

"You guys now have to hang upside down from this tree. I will not end this part of this challenge until either there is 1 person on each team left or one team loses all of its players." Chef barked. Izzy jumped out of the tree because she saw something shiny and Geoff threw up and fell in it. After another hour Trent, Rei Gwen, Thunder, and Todd fell off.

"For the Gophers we still have Bridget, Brett, Juliet and Tonia standing." Chris said. "For the Bass we still have Duncan, Calvin, Kelvin, Dixie, and Tim left." Right as Chris said that Duncan fell off. After 3 more hours Dixie and Bridget fell. Tonia was next to go, followed by Calvin. The remaining contestants tried to sleep hanging from the tree since it was getting very dark but Tim and Juliet fell off while sleeping. "Well then." Chris said. "Brett will represent the Gophers and Kelvin will represent the Bass in today's final challenge. An all out anything goes street fight!" Chris screamed.

**Dodge ball court**

All the contestants were sitting in the bleachers waiting for the fight to happen. DING! Chris rang the bell. Brett and Kelvin just stared at each other for a few moments. Brett then leaped into the air and jumped on Kelvin's back. Kelvin responded by throwing Brett off his back and punching him in the face. Brett fell to the ground. "THE CRIMINAL BASS WIN!" Chris yelled. Cheers erupted from the Bass side while the Gophers hung their heads in defeat. "Gophers I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire ceremony tonight. The two campers with the most votes will be leaving.

**Campfire Ceremony**

"I have 13 marshmallows and there are 15 of you. Two will be leaving tonight. Some people not leaving are Owen, Geoff, Trent, Noah, Leshawna, Rei, Juliet, Tonia, Izzy, Michael, Bridget, and surprisingly Heather. This final marshmallow goes to…..

….

….

…..

…

….

….

…

….

…

….

…..

…

….

….

….

…

…

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

…

Brett." Brett jumped into the air for joy.

"Well I guess my acting career is over, at least on this show." Kaia said.

"I don't need this show anyway." Jenna stated. The two unlucky camper's then got on the Boat of Losers and sailed away.

**Unknown Location**

Izzy, Brett and Calvin were huddled up in a circle.

"That was way too close." Izzy said. "Closer than the time a shark almost bit off my leg.

"It's okay guys at least the OACP still has all its members." Calvin said.

"Yep the Organization of Awesome Crazy People still has all three of its members." Brett said.

"HAZAH!" Izzy shouted.

**Beach**

Trent and Juliet were looking up at the stars together.

"This is so fun." Juliet said. "You know you're one of the only sane people on this island Trent?"

"That's nice to know." Trent replied. For a moment it looked as if they were going to kiss but then a fish flew out of nowhere and hit Trent in the face.

"Um well I think we should go back to our cabin then.

"Yah" Trent agreed.

"Mission success." Todd said from the bushes. "What an awesome prank."

**Who will go next? Will Kelvin's alliance last? What does the OACP plant to do?**

**Remaining Sarcastic Gophers: **Noah (leader), Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Heather, Bridget, Michael, Rei, Brett, Juliet and Tonia

**Remaining Criminal Bass: **Duncan (leader), Gwen, Harold, Tyler, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Kelvin, Calvin, Todd, Tim, Dixie, Thunder, Valery and Crystal.


	9. Chapter 9: Do you think were Duncan?

**Hello! If you have any ideas for the next challenge comment on the story and I might use it. Next chapter will be an aftermath. Not this one but the next one. Enjoy.**

**Woods**

Chewie and Ace were looking at each other. It was still dark outside and they were trying to get some information out of each other.

"I heard you master is in an alliance, is this true?" Ace said in English subtitles.

"Yah she is, with Kelvin and the delinquent." Cheiwe replied.

"Duncan?" Ace asked.

"No Tim." Chewie responded. "I'm getting out of here its freezing. Chewie then ran off.

"So I guess I should warn Calvin about this alliance." Ace said.

**Outside the cabins**

"Good morning campers." Chris said.

"Not if you got woken up by an air horn projected by a bullhorn projected by a microphone." Rei grumbled.

"Anyway," Chris continued "today you will have to be handcuffed to one person on your team. If you can't stand you're partner any longer you can back out of the challenge. If you're pair loses the competition you're out of the challenge. The team with the last pair standing wins. Losers lose. The pairs are, for the Gophers: Heather and Leshawna, Rei and Bridget, Micheal and Brett, Tonia and Owen, Noah and Izzy and our final pair Geoff and Trent. Juliet you have to sit out this challenge. The Bass pairs are: Gwen and Justin, Thunder and Kelvin, Calvin and Beth, Dixie and Tim, Todd and Harold, Lindsay and Crystal and finally Duncan and Tyler. Valery will sit out. The first part of the challenge has to walk through this maze with your partner. If you make it thorough within 20 minutes you move on. The contestants lined up at the starting line. "AND GO!" Chris yelled.

**Who will advance to the next part of the challenge? What team will win? Who will be voted off? Will anyone back out of the challenge?**

**Sorry about the short chapter I'm having a bit of a writers block. Next one will be longer. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Maze

**Hi. Check out my new poll to vote for who you want to host the aftermath. You can also comment and tell me what the next challenge should be. Enjoy the chapter. :) **

**Gophers: Noah and Izzy**

Izzy was carrying Noah on her back as she dashed through the maze occasionally hopping or climbing over walls.

"Please put me down Izzy." Noah shrieked.

"No way Izzy wants to win!" Izzy yelled back.

**Gophers: Rei and Bridget**

Rei and Bridget were strolling through the maze awkwardly. Niether really seemed to say much about the other.

"So do you think maybe we should run a little so we can get through the maze in time?" Bridget asked

"Doesn't really matter considering we will lose the challenge anyway." Rei said.

"Um okay." Bridget replied.

**Confessional Cam**

Noah: "When this show is over I'm getting a restraining order against Izzy.

Bridget: "Is it just me or is Rei a bit of a pessimist."

**End Confessional**

**Gophers: Geoff and Trent**

Trent and Geoff were jogging through the maze but they didn't seem to be getting very lucky.

"This is not cool dude." Geoff said." This is like the 4th dead end we've reached.

"I know man." Trent replied.

"So I heard you like Juliet, huh?"

"Kind of, I don't know."

"Well I can help hook you guys up if you want."

"Really? Thanks Geoff."

**Gophers: Tonia and Owen**

Owen had offered to carry Tonia but he was now getting very tired.

"If you want I can walk on my own." Tonia said.

"Uh- yah good- idea."Owen panted. Tonia got out of Owen's arms but at that moment Owen became too tired to stand and fell on her.

**Confessional Cam **

Trent: "I never really noticed but Geoff's a cool guy."

Tonia: "I know Owen means well but he needs to have a few lessons in personal space and hygiene. Maybe go to the gym too because we were only walking about 3 minutes before he collapsed.

**End Confessional**

**Gophers**: **Heather and Leshawna **

"Oh no you di'nt white girl." Leshwana yelled. Leshawna and Heather had been arguing for 5 minutes straight and were not even moving through the maze. Leshawna had finally reached her breaking point and threw Heather against a wall. She was now out cold.

**Gophers: Brett and Michael**

Brett and Michael dashed along side by side through the maze. "This is pretty fun." Micheal said.

"I've had more. Like the time we won the little league division and I let loose those iguanas. Good times. But at least I didn't get paired up with someone I don't like." Brett replied.

**Confessional**

Leshawna: "White girl had it coming."

Michael: Brett's a cool guy. Under all of that insanity there is nice person.

**End Confessional**

**Bass: Todd and Harold**

Harold was running as fast as he could and was exhausted. Todd was just jogging but kept the same pace as him.

**Bass: Duncan and Tyler**

Duncan was sprinting through the maze with ease but Tyler kept tripping and making them fall.

"Dude get some coordination." Duncan barked.

"I would be doing fine, except these shoes are worn out."

"Like I believe that!" Duncan yelled. "You're a failure. You can't do any physical activity even though you claim to be a sports god! I would've been done this maze by now if it wasn't for you!" Tyler ran up to punch Duncan but tripped and knocked himself out. Duncan then flung Tyler over his shoulder and dashed through the maze.

**Confessional Cam**

Harold: "Todd really doesn't appreciate my mad skills. Maybe that's why we did poorly in the challenge.

Todd: "Harold needs to work out."

Duncan: "I might have been a bit hard on Tyler but he needs to know the truth."

**End Confessional**

**Bass: Calvin and Beth**

Calvin was carrying Beth on his back as he dashed through the maze occasionally hopping or climbing over walls.

"Please put me down Calvin." Beth shrieked.

"No way Calvin wants to win!" Calvin yelled back.

**Bass: Gwen and Justin**

Gwen and Justin walked through the maze not even looking or talking to each other

**Bass: Thunder and Kelvin**

Thunder and Kelvin were running through the maze yelling insults at each other.

"You run as slow as a turtle!" Thunder screamed.

"You run like a girl!" Kelvin countered.

"I am a girl!" Thunder replied. At this they both stopped running, looked into each other eyes, and started rolling on the floor making out.

**Confessional**

Beth: "Kelvin scares me."

Justin: "I don't like talking to ugly goths. Ruins my image."

Kelvin: "That was awesome!"

Thunder: (Blushes)

Chris: Looks like we found the new Duncney. This will be huge for ratings!"

**End Confessional**

**Bass: Lindsay and Crystal**

Lindsay and Crystal were casually walking through the maze chatting. "If my dog gets sick again what should I do Cara?" Lindsay asked.

"Just take him to your local vet." Crystal replied.

"Thanks you're really smart." Lindsay said

**Bass: Dixie and Tim**

Tim was punching down walls and Dixie was following.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Dixie asked.

"No, but its working." Tim replied.

**Confessional Cam**

Crystal: Lindsay is nice, just a little air headed

Dixie: I'm worried me and Tim well get disqualified."

**End Confessional**

**What pairs will reach the finish line? What will the next part of the challenge be? What team will win? **

**VOTE IN MY POLL FOR WHO HOSTS THE AFTERMATH!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Handcuff Standing

**Sorry about the late update. I've had a lot to do lately. Enjoy this chapter.**

**End of the Maze**

"So in the end only 5 pairs made it out of the maze!" Chris said. "Izzy and Noah along with Brett and Michael for the Sarcastic Gophers. For the Criminal Bass we have Beth and Calvin accompanied by Duncan and an unconscious Tyler. Dixie and Tim also made it out of the maze but I'm disqualifying them for destruction of the maze." Dixie shot a glare at Tim. "Everyone in the final 4 pairs follow me.

**Confessional Cam**

Dixie: "Tim is gonna go down if we lose."

**End Confessional**

**Beach**

"Here's what ya gotta do." Chris said. You and your partner will get on one of those pillars out there in the ocean. You have to fight the other team and push them off. Lat two standing win!" The pairs got onto the pillars. Chris blew a whistle.

"This doesn't seem very safe." Beth whimpered.

"Beth ya gotta live a little." Calvin said. "FOR RACOONS EVERYWHERE!" Calvin shouted as he lifted Beth onto his back and jumped onto Brett and Michaels pillar. Michael talked Calvin and they all ended up falling of the pillar.

**Confessional Cam**

Michael: "That was actually pretty cool."

Beth: "That was really scary." (faints)

Calvin: "That rocked!" Ace runs in the room "You gots ta know thers an alliance goin on Calvin." Ace says with English subtitles.

**End Confessional**

**Beach**

It was now Izzy and Noah vs. Duncan and a now conscious Tyler who recovered during the battle.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Just don't slip and fall off." Duncan responded.

"Me? Slip and fall off? I think you're thinking of some else because I'm an amazing athle-" Tyler was cut off as he slipped of the Pillar and fell into the ocean taking Duncan with him.

"AND THE SARCASTIC GOPHERS WIN!" Chris yelled.

**Confessional Cam**

Calvin: "So Tim, Kelvin, and Thunder. Kelvin and Thunder I can understand because they still might be sucking face in the maze right now. But Tim? Who woulda thunk?"

Duncan: (Still soaking wet) "Should I even need to say I'm voting for Tyler?"

Valery: "I wanted to vote off Tyler, but I need to keep Lindsay's trust so my alliance is voting for someone else."

Dixie: "I told ya not to cheat."

Beth: "I'm supposed to vote for Duncan with Lindsay and Valery bet Calvin just scares me so much."

Kelvin and Thunder: "So when will we schedule another make out session?" Kelvin asked.

"Don't push it." Thunder growled

"Come on we really need to go past second base." Kelvin said. Thunder punched Kelvin in the stomach and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't tell people about that!" Thunder roared. "On a different note our alliance voted for Tyler. Not exactly a strong player.

**End Confessional**

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Criminal Bass." Chris said. "Not the best performance by you guys today. Lots of slacking off, making out, and insane pillar jumping and falling. Those of you who have gotten no votes, I will call your name now. Gwen, Justin, Crystal, Valery, Lindsay, Beth, Dixie and Todd. The new couple Thunder and Kelvin are safe, along with Harold.

The next two safe are

….

….

…

…

…

…..

Calvin and Tim." Duncan put his feet up on the tree stump in front of him and casually leaned back while Tyler was sweating up a storm and his teeth were chattering. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…..

…..

….

…..

….

…

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

…..

…

…

….

…

…..

…..

….

…

….

…..

…Duncan." Tyler hung his head in shame as he walked down the dock of shame.

"Tyler wait!" Lindsay shouted.

"Goodbye Lindsay." Tyler said. They then had a long passionate kiss and looked like they were really getting into it, but Chef pulled away Tyler and threw him on the boat of losers.

**Woods**

Todd and Crystal were walking through the woods. "So what we do now, my little maple leaf?" Todd asked. Crystal giggled at her pet name and then said.

"Todd you're so charming. I didn't know you liked bunnies that much."

"Well it was about to be eaten by a snake I had to save it." Crystal then gave Todd a quick kiss on the lips.

"See ya later." Crystal said as she walked away.

**Who will go next? Will they be as uncoordinated as Tyler? Probably not but find out on TDR!**

**Sorry to all the Tyler fans. I like him a lot but there's not much you can do with him in a story. You will see him next episode anyway because ITS AN AFTERMATH! Tell me if you like the two new couples CrystalxTodd and KelvinxThunder. Also vote to see who host's the aftermath before I start writing the chapter. As of now Blaineley and Alejandro are in the lead.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Aftermath 1

**The Hosts of the Aftermath are…..Alejandro and Blaineley! Probably the meanest pair but they will definitely cause some drama. **

**Total Drama Aftermath Studio **

"Hello this is Alejandro Burromuerto!" Alejandro said.

"And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" Blaineley added.

"Don't you mean Mildred?" DJ asked from the sidelines. Everyone on the sidelines giggled except for Eva who growled. Blaineley, clearly angered picked up a chair and threw it at Dj's face. DJ fell on the floor. "Did I really deserve that?" DJ moaned.

"Yes, yes you did." Blaineley replied. "Anyway welcome to the first episode of TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!"

"That's right," Alejandro continued. "We are here to dish out the dirt on the eliminated players. Her with us on the sideline are Cody, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Eva, and Ezekiel!" Everyone was sitting a couch of to the side except for DJ who was still on the ground and Ezekiel, still in golem form, who was in a cage.

"Our first ex-contestant here with us was the first voted off, loves telling jokes, and well we really don't know too much since he was eliminated first. Blaineley stated. It's John!" John ran onto the stage and sat down on the couch that Alejandro and Blaineley were on.

"So John how does it feel being the first contestant eliminated?" Alejandro asked.

"It's not that big of a deal." John said. "I'm an easygoing guy and I really don't mind that they voted me off. I did let them down in the rap battle challenge after all."

"But does it make you angry they didn't vote of Juliet?" Balineley questioned, trying to stir up some drama. "I mean she did get disqualified."

"I really don't care." John said as he shrugged. "Hey I got a knock knock joke. It's corny but good. Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" Alejandro started. "Oh wait, I already know not you because you're BORING!"

"I agree not getting much drama here" Blaineley said as Shoved John off the couch, John then sat down with the other spectators."

"Our next ex-contestant is a CIT, was cheated on by Duncan last season, and fell for my charm before I was cheated out of a million dollars by Heather. That little bi-" Alejandro said but he was cut off by Blaineley.

"It's Courtney!" Courtney walked onto the screen scowling.

"Look I want to get this show over with. I'm not answering any questions. I'm going home to start presidential campaign plans. Goodbye forever and I've always hated this show!" Courtney screamed.

"Wait we need t-" Blaineley was interrupted when Courtney slapped her in the face and stormed off stage.

"Oh and I'm suing this show for physical abuse as well!" Courtney screamed from off screen."

"Um okay?" Alejandro said. "I guess that's all for Courtney. The next ex-contestant loves acting and well um, that's all we really know. It's Kaia!" Kaia stormed onto the stage.

"HOW COULD YOU BRAD!" She yelled. "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE? WE ARE THROUGH! She then slapped Alejandro who fell on top of Blaineley who was still on the ground from Courtney's slap. Kaia then sat on the spectator couch and smiled.

"Anyone who slaps Alejandro is a friend of mine." Cody said.

"Anyone who is a friend of Cody's is a friend of mine!" Sierra squealed. Alejandro and Blaineley then got up.

"Ugh why are there so many physcos on this show." Blaineley complained. Eva then threw a bowl of chips at her. Luckily (or unluckily if you don't like Blaineley) she dodged it or she probably would've gotten a concussion.

"Moving on," Alejandro continued. "The next person joining us hates when you kick kittens, is in the top 10 for popularity at her school, and is only going to break your heart. It's Jenna!" Jenna walked on stage and sat down with Alejandro and Blaineley.

"So you really didn't get much screen time in the show being voted of 3rd in a double elemonation." Blaineley said.

"Ya, I'm not too happy about that. A bunch of other people in the challenge probably did worse than me and they voted me off. Not cool." Jenna replied.

"Did you like any guys on the show?" Alejandro asked.

"Not sure, I didn't really get to know anyone too well." Jenna said.

"Well we are getting no drama out of you so it's time to bring out our final ex-contestant." Blaineley said. Jenna looked offend but sat down on the spectator couch. "He always wears a jumpsuit, thinks he's a jock, and can barley do anything physical. It's Tyler! Tyler swung in on a rope but hit a light on the other side of the room which knocked him unconscious.

"Well since Tyler is out cold I guess that's it for this epi-"

"Wait is waking up." Sadie said

"OMG you're right Sadie" Katie added

"EEEEEHHHHH!" They squealed. Tyler, with a noticeable bump on his head, sat down with Blaineley and Alejandro.

"So Tyler you slipped up, literally, and cost your team the challenge. I don't blame them for voting you off." Alejandro said.

"It was all Duncan's fault." Tyler replied.

"How?" Blaineley asked.

"Don't know, Don't care. But I did not deserve to be voted off. They will need me and I will get my revenge on Duncan." Tyler said. Alejandro and Blaineley rolled their eyes, so did the majority of the peanut gallery.

"Well that raps up this episode of TOTAL DRAMA THE AFTERMATH!" Blaineley shouted.

**What will the next challenge be? Who will be eliminated? Will Courtney win her lawsuit? Will Ezekiel ever recover?**


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret Challenge

**Hellooooooooooooooo. Thank you guys for all the reviews! Almost 100! Hopefully 100 by the end of this chapter. Another new chapter. Will your favorite leave. There is a 1 in 27 chance. So hopefully not! : )**

**Confessional Cam**

Heather: I really need to get Valery voted off. I know she's evil, but no one will believe me. I want to win and she is a major threat.

**End Confessional**

**Outside the cabins**

Chris had gathered everyone up for the next challenge. "Hello campers." Chris said. "Today you and your teammates will elect five people on your team for a secret challenge."

**Criminal Bass**

"I think this will be a strength challenge so I'm nominating the strongest players." Duncan said

"This could be a test of brains or mad skills." Harold said.

"No one asked you nerdling. We are using me Tim, Kelvin, Thunder and Calvin

**Sarcastic Gophers**

"I think this will be a brains test so I will pick the smartest players." Noah said.

"Who made you captain?" Heather asked.

"Owen, actually" Noah smirked. "Anyway we will use me, of course, Heather, Bridget, Izzy and Michael."

**Who will be right about the challenge Duncan or Noah? Who will win?**

**Sorry about the short chapter and late update but I'm having a writer's block.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fight Night

**Sorry about the later updates. Probably won't be updating as frequently but I will try to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you are me 100****th**** reviewer you get to pick the next challenge! The winner will also be able to pick one character to come back later in the story and only they will know. (because if you tell everyone it won't happen) **

**Dodge ball Court**

"Now that you have all picked your team members competing," Chris announced, "I will announce the challenge. It is AN ANYTHING GOES STREETFIGHT!

**Confessional Cam**

Duncan: "Hah! I knew Chris would never pick a brains challenge. That sucks for ratings. My team is so winning"

Bridget: "Yah the thing is, I can't fight for my life."

Noah: "Looks like I'm going home. Why dies life hate me?"

Michael: "Didn't we already do this during the boot camp challenge? Not much creativity."

**End Confessional**

Duncan and Heather were standing on a mat in the middle of the dodge ball court. "Three, two, one GO! Chef yelled.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Heather asked.

"Normally not, but you totally deserve it for all the crap you did to Gwen." Duncan replied. He then punched Heather in the stomach and she fell over in pain

"Punk boy wins!" Chef yelled.

"Next up we have Bridget and Kelvin." Chris said. Bridget and Kelvin walked to the mat

"GO!" Chef yelled. Bridget walked towards Kelvin but Kelvin just shoved her back.

"Can you just forfit, cuz I don't wanna hurt a girl." Kelvin said.

"No way!" Bridget yelled. She charged at Kelvin but he sidestepped out of the way and she fell knocking herself unconscious.

"The guy wins!" Chef yelled

**Confessional Cam **

Kelvin: "The guy? Really Chef?"

Chef" you try remembering the names of 32 ungrateful kids. All callin my food slop.

Bridget: "I really let my team down."

**End Confessional**

Michael and Thunder were now standing on the fighting mat "GO!" Chef yelled. Thunder went up to Michael, but he ducked under it and countered by punching her in the face. Thunder staggered backwards but managed to kick Michael in the stomach. He got the wind knocked out of him but finished Thunder of by kicking her in the face. "The other guy wins!" Chef exclaimed.

"Alright campers the score is now 2 to 1 Bass. The Sarcastic Gophers need to win this round it stay in the game. Next up is Tim vs. Noah

Noah and Tim stepped on the mat. Tim cracked his knuckles.

"I can't do this." Noah said and he walked out of the Dodge ball stadium.

"I guess that means the Criminal Bass win!" Chris said. Gophers one of you are going home tonight."

**Woods**

Noah was sitting with Heather in the woods.

"So do we have a deal?" Heather asked.

"Yep." Noah said. "If I promote you to team leader and vote with you I won't be eliminated."

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Welcome to the campfire ceremony." Chris said. "But before we start Noah has informed me that he has given up leadership.

"Good he cost us the challenge." Leshawna replied.

"You're new team name is the Scheming Gophers and your new leader is…Heather."Almost everyone had shouts of protest but Chris continued. "If I call your name collect a marshmallow. Owen, Izzy, Brett, Rei, , Michael, Tonia, Juliet, Leshawna, Geoff ,Trent and Leshawna. Heather is also safe but she received three votes." Bridget and Noah were both shaking in their seats and Noah looked guilty. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…..

…

…

.

…

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

…

…..

….

…..

…

…

…..

…

….

….

…..

…

…

…

…

…Noah." Bridget then got up to walk down the dock of shame but was stopped by Geoff. They made out for awhile until Chef pulled them apart and threw Bridget on the boat of losers.

**Confessional Cam**

Noah: Did I want to give up my leadership? Did I want to join an alliance with Heather? Did I want to vote of Bridget? No. But I did what I needed to for survival

**End Confessional**

**What will become of Noah and Heathers alliance? How will Heather use hare power as team leader? Is Noah really the bad guy?**

**Bet not a lot of you saw that coming. Remember if you are the 100****th**** reviewer you get to pick the next challenge and personal message ,e to tell me who you want to come back later in the story.**

**Remaining Criminal Bass:**Duncan (leader), Gwen, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Kelvin, Calvin, Todd, Tim, Dixie, Thunder, Valery and Crystal.

**Remaining Scheming Gophers:**Heather (leader) Noah, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Michael, Rei, Brett, Juliet and Tonia


End file.
